opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
This page is a complete list of all the currently known glitches in the ROBLOX game: One Piece Golden Age. As the game is updated most of the glitches will be removed, but until then please list all of the glitches you know on this page and if you know more about the glitches on this list then please add more to them so that the creator has a better idea on how to fix them. Join/Leave Lag Glitch Massive lag problems when a player joins the server still not fixed! Devil Fruit Spawn Glitch Issue has been resolved as of v1.7 NPC's Don't Respawn Glitch Morgan still occasionally doesn't respawn. Boat Sinking Glitch Fixed as of v1.9 'Stat Glitch' Intended by Vetex to stop autoclicker. To fix, you just reset or attack an NPC. 'Skill Glitches' '2SS: Sword Draw Rashomon' It can be used when your stamina is less than 1600, for example 1000 also sometimes it glitches and you are stuck when this happens just wait a bit and it should activate. It also does not consume your second sword's durability when used, which may be fixed later on. Using it at 1000 stamina will work and activates the stamina glitch and give you full in almost a instant. This glitch happens with the 2SS Rhino Cycle as well if you use it at 600 Stamina. Black Leg Style Fixed as of v1.8 Devil Fruit Glitches Bomb-Bomb Skills For some reason your actual level has to match the required melee level for you to learn moves. Patched after v1.9 (Supposedly) Explosive Combat (Bomb-Bomb) Not sure if a glitch, but when used it explodes a few feet in-front of you and if the target is too close, the move is useless. Explosive Swipe (Bomb-Bomb) Equiping/dequiping Bomb-Bomb Swipe gives you EXP, and you level up melee fast Deflecting Bullets (Gum-Gum) When you're a Gum-Gum user and you deflect a bullet, you gain sniper EXP. Level and Melee Stats (Bomb-Bomb) When you're a Bomb-Bomb user, if you go to devil fruit skills and equip and unequip "Explosive Combat" over and over, you gain melee and level experience. Checkpoint Glitch ''' '''Issue has been resolved as of v1.6, may not work in some servers. 'Incapacitated Glitch' Fixed as of v1.8 'Switch Glitch' You freeze and can't do anything if you switch skills too fast until you reset. Tool Glitch When you spawn you may have multiple instances of the last tool on your tool bar, or have 1 item replace all of the tools. Occasionally this occurs. By far the most annoying glitch. To fix this, equip your tool bar to every spot, than you have to reset and the tools are gone! Ranged Weapons Glitch Fixed as of v1.8 New Game Glitch Due to game not fully loaded Ranged Items Glitch Fixed as of v1.7 No-Collided Marine Building Glitch One of the buildings on the Marine island is partially no-collided and you can fall through it. Boat Money Glitch If you buy a boat, then sell it, it doesn't get rid of your money. (Many people know this, and people can become rich very quickly with this.) Shop Glitch When trying to buy swords, guns, etc. It says you would need, i.e Blade level 20 to buy a waverunner. However, you would also need player level 20, even if your blade level exceeds 20. May be intentional. 'Camera/Fighting ' When you use a move, the attack always goes to the camera. '('Fixed) Category:Glitches Category:Bugs Category:Nice glitch Category:Usefull gltches